


Hot Dogs

by ecaracap



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Episode: s03e08 Gus Walks Into a Bank, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: After Juliet and Shawn come back from their hot dogs and walk along the beach, things take a steamy turn in the Psych office.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Hot Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn and Juliet walking along the beach and eating hot dogs together was their first date and I don't know why they act like it wasn't!

“And then my dad showed up and, of course, Gus and I got into trouble,” Shawn says with a little chuckle. He and Juliet had finished their hot dogs thirty minutes ago and now were almost back at the office. 

“Why do all of your childhood stories end with you and Gus getting in trouble with your dad?” Juliet asks with an amused little chuckle.

“Oh, he was always there, looming in the shadows,” Shawn tells her. “We hardly ever got away with anything. Didn’t stop us from trying though.”

When they get back to the office, Shawn holds the door open for Juliet as she steps in before him. She steps slowly towards the main office, hovering awkwardly at the edge of the room, just watching as Shawn goes to sit on the corner of his desk.

“So...what now?” Shawn asks, casually smiling over at her, crossing his arms. “We’ve had dinner, now would usually be the time for a movie. Unless you wanted to skip right to the bedroom festivities.”

“Shawn,” Juliet says firmly, in a warning tone. But Shawn notices that she still looks relaxed against the wall, making no moves to leave yet. She’s just looking at him in the slightly disapproving way she did most of the time. He decides to press his luck.

“But, um...if you’re finding it hard to resist my ruggedly handsome good looks, we can just--”

“Shawn,” Juliet says again, her tone still firm, but now there’s a slight smile on her lips. Shawn just grins. Jackpot. 

He hops off the desk, stepping closer to her. “That’s what brought you here tonight, wasn’t it? My Han Solo appeal - handsome, rugged, hairy sidekick.”

Juliet laughs softly, shaking her head gently. “Actually, I think it was the promise of hot dogs delivered via robot,” she says, nodding towards the snack delivery system, still hanging in the air.

“No, no, not a robot,” Shawn tells her, pointing over to the remote control on his desk. “Not yet. Although, we’re currently beta testing an automated delivery system.”

Juliet snorts softly and sighs. “Alright, well--” she says vaguely, taking a step back towards the door. 

“I, uh--” Shaw says, taking a step between her and the door. He’s losing her. He needs to get back on track. “While I don’t have any more pork products, I’m sure there’s something else here we could snack on. If you’re feeling peckish.”

“It’s getting late,” Juliet says, giving him a gentle smile. “I should go.”

“Or you could...not?” Shawn says, taking a step closer to her, definitely in her personal space now. But she doesn’t move away. “You could stay?”

“Shawn,” she says softly, “I have a date tomorrow.”

“That’s tomorrow. A full 24 hours away,” he tells her, leaning in even more. If she wanted to leave, she definitely could. But he suspects she doesn’t. Not really. “And tonight is...well, tonight.”

Shawn puts his hand up to his temple, “And the psych vibes are telling me that, in fact, you are glad Cameron canceled. That you ended up here. You could have gone anywhere, but something led you here. The psychic vibes led you here.”

“Psychic vibes did not lead me here,” Juliet says with a short laugh. “I just…” she says with a little shrug, not finishing her sentence. 

But Shawn doesn’t need her to finish anything. And he doesn’t need to be psychic to feel the vibes between them now. The last time they were this close, their almost kiss, Juliet had said it would have been a mistake. This was anything but a mistake to Shawn, but he would have stopped if she said anything. 

He leans his face closer to hers, his eyes flicking to hers to check that this was alright. All he saw, though, was her eyes flicking down to his lips. That was all the sign he needed. He leans in, pressing his lips firmly against hers, his hand moving to her neck. 

Shawn waited for just a moment, making sure a swift push or punch to the gut wasn’t going to come his way. Instead, Juliet puts her hand on his waist, pressing closer to him as she kisses him back.

He almost can’t believe it. He’s been flirting with Jules for years now, with varying degrees of seriousness, but she’s never shown a concrete interest in him. Until now. 

Shawn pulls back slightly, “You’re not...secretly thinking this is a big mistake, right?”

Juliet lets out a little huff, rolling her eyes, “Does this answer your question?” She takes a hold of his shirt and pulls him back into her, kissing him again.

Shawn groans softly against her lips. That was pretty sexy, he had to admit. But he just couldn’t help himself. “No, you know, not really,” he says, pulling back even more to regard her. “This...this lip stuff is primo, don’t get me wrong. But this could be like...I’m kissing Shawn but I’m thinking about  _ Cameron _ type stuff, so—“

“Oh my god, just...stop talking,” Juliet tells him in lieu of an explanation. But when she pushes him against the wall, her lips practically attacking his, he assumes she doesn’t think it’s a mistake. 

Shawn’s hands move to her waist, pulling her closer against him, til they’re flush against each other. Juliet’s hands wriggle their way between them and she begins to unbutton his shirt. His hands move up her back before he pulls his head back again, “Wait, just so we’re clear...we’re going to have sex, right?”

Juliet snorts softly and nods slowly, “Mmhmm, yeah. Is that alright with you?”

“Perfectly alright,” Shawn says with a delighted grin. “Just checking. Consent is key, Jules.” Shawn wraps his arms around Juliet tighter, picking her up off the ground. She wraps her legs and arms around him with a startled giggle. But soon their lips are back together, smothering her giggles. 

Shawn walks them over to Gus’s desk, awkwardly balancing Juliet with one arm as he uses the other to sweep everything off the desk. Juliet breaks the kiss to look back at the mess on the floor, “Why did you do that to Gus’s desk?”

“I figured you didn’t want to head over to my place. So many silverfish. And yours is just so far,” Shawn tells her, setting her down on the edge of the clean desk. 

“No...I mean, why Gus’s? Why not yours?” she asks with an amused smile, still clinging to his neck. 

“I’m fermenting kimchi in my desk,” he tells her, nodding back to his own desk. “Didn’t want it to spill.”

Juliet rolls her eyes good-naturedly, before wrapping her legs around him again, continuing to unbutton his shirt. 

“Alright, how does this thing come off?” Shawn asks, pointing to her dress. 

“There’s a zipper in the back,” Juliet tells him, nodding over her shoulder. Once his shirt is unbuttoned, she wastes no time, immediately starting on his pants. 

“Woah, woah!” Shawn says, but stays right where he is, “You are flying with the disrobement.”

Juliet just grins at him, turning slightly so Shawn can see the zipper. “Then be faster,” she teases, getting his pants unbuttoned and pushed down his thighs before he even has a chance to unzip her dress. 

Shawn just barks out a laugh but does what Juliet tells him to do. He unzips her dress as much as he can, pushing the straps off of her shoulders, taking his time to peel the dress down her body. Juliet leans back on the desk, toeing off her shoes so that Shawn can take her dress all the way off.

As Shawn pulls the dress off of Juliet’s hips, he notes her undergarments - black, lacy, matching - as his eyes sweep up her body. “Jules,” Shawn says with a smirk, “Did you know this was going to happen when you came here?”

“What?” she says with a disbelieving laugh, “No, it just...kind of happened.”

“Haven’t you ever seen  _ 10 Things I Hate About You _ ?” he asks, dropping her dress to the floor.

Juliet nods slowly, slightly confused, “I have…”

“Don’t you remember what Bianca says? If a girl wears black underwear, she definitely wants someone to see it,” Shawn says with a grin, pulling off his unbuttoned shirt, tossing it to the floor as well.

Juliet rolls her eyes again, “Don’t try to psychically analyze me.”

“I’m just seeing what I see, Jules,” Shawn tells her with a smirk, toeing off his shoes and shucking off his pants the rest of the way, kicking them to the side.

“Do you like them?” Juliet says, leaning back more on the desk, trying to tease him a little bit. She gives him her best innocent looking face, pushing her chest out more for him to admire.

Shawn’s eyes sweep her up and down, committing Juliet’s form, lacy undies and all, to his memory. It won’t be hard since he has a near-photographic memory, but he wants to be sure that every detail is right. “Oh, I very much do. And he does too,” he says, gesturing down to the erection clearly poking out of his boxers. 

Juliet’s eyes shift downwards and she smiles to herself, nodding. “Oh, yeah, I can tell. Then I’m sure he’ll like this too…” she says, before reaching back to unclasp her bra, holding it in one hand as she grins up at him.

Shawn doesn’t even pretend that he’s not staring at her breasts as he nods quickly. “Mmhmm, yeah, he...he definitely does.” Shawn sometimes can’t help himself from talking - there’s always something more to add to the situation, he feels. But he realizes now is not the time for talking. He finally,  _ finally _ has his beautiful dream girl half-naked in front of him, making flirty, sexy jokes with him. But he can’t wait another moment.

Shawn leans in quickly, his hands smoothing along her waist as he immediately kisses along her breasts. Breasts he has definitely not stared at as Juliet gave chase during a case. Breasts he has definitely not imagined when he was alone before. But he doesn’t have to imagine them now that they are under his lips. 

His tongue licks at one nipple, swirling around it, sucking on it gently before moving to the other one. Juliet’s hands are behind her on the desk and she pushes her chest closer to his mouth, making little sounds of pleasure as he goes. 

Shawn’s eyes flick up to her face to watch her reaction. He’s always prided himself in being a selfless, attentive lover. It always helped immensely that he could read people so well. She was enjoying this - her eyes closed, pushing her chest against him - but the soft sounds she was making let him know she could be enjoying this more. 

He holds onto her ribs firmly with both hands, sucking harder than before, letting his teeth graze on them slightly. Juliet squeaks, her eyes flying open and her chest moving back - he was wrong. “Too hard?” he asks, pulled back from her skin.

“Too hard,” Juliet echoes with a little smile. 

It doesn’t bother Shawn at all. He just adds that to his mental catalog - Juliet likes nipple play, but not too hard. He’s pretty sure he knows something she’ll enjoy much more. Shawn’s hands brace on her back as he nuzzles the soft skin of her stomach, leaving kisses along the way. Juliet squirms underneath his touch, but she’s leaning back again, urging him on. He kneels in front of her, her legs now in his full view. She has her legs closed demurely now as if he hadn’t just had her tongue in his mouth minutes ago. Shawn leans in to kiss her knees - he’s not sure why, he’s pretty sure he’s never kissed a woman’s knee before, but it just felt right.

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Shawn tells her, reaching his hands up, his fingers curling into the band on her lacy underwear.

Juliet giggles softly, taking a breath to calm herself, before lifting her hips to let him slip off her underwear. Shawn could tell she was a little nervous - she was eyeing him carefully, her knees instinctively clamping together again once he’s got her underwear off. Some of their heat from before had cooled, but he was determined to get it back again, to make sure that she absolutely did not forget tonight. 

Shawn pries her knees apart firmly and a little breath escapes her lips. His lips slowly move along her inner thighs, switching from one side to the other. Juliet squirms underneath him, giggling softly, but Shawn holds onto her thighs tightly so she can’t back away. “Don’t move...detective,” Shawn says with a flirtatious smirk up at her, before finally leaning in to lick over her.

Juliet lets out a loud, throaty moan and she leans back on the desk, supporting herself on her elbows. Now Shawn had her - this was definitely what she wanted. His tongue swirled around her clit in circles, his eyes looking up at her face the entire time. She was beautiful, breathtaking when she was in the throes of passion. Whenever he did something that makes her breath hitch in a particular way, he made sure to do it again, only harder the next time.

When her hips began moving closer to his mouth, he knew she was close. Shawn figured he might try something new here to help get her there. With his tongue still licking her all over, he presses two fingers inside of her. Juliet gasps out of surprise, looking down at him for a brief moment before her head rolls back again. “Oh my god,” she mumbles out softly, a loud groan following soon after. It only takes a few more thrusts of his fingers into her before he can feel her quiver around him, all her noises suddenly ceased as the orgasm rushes through her. 

All of these little details about Juliet were being seared into his brain - the way she smelled, the way she tasted, the way she felt when she came undone. And all because of him. Shawn almost couldn’t believe it. 

He stood up carefully, wiping off his mouth and smiling down at the still recovering Juliet. “Alright, well, that was fun…but I think I have to go...” Shawn teases, reaching down for his jeans.

“What?” Juliet says, struggling to sit up on the desk, giving him a confused look.

“I’m just messing with you,” he tells her, fishing his wallet out of his pants, procuring a condom from inside. “Don’t worry, I’ll still take you to pound town,” he tells her, holding the condom up for her to see.

Juliet lets out an unamused groan, as she pretends to slide herself off the desk, “Alright, maybe I need to go now…”

“Now, now, wait a minute,” Shawn says, stepping closer to her again. “Don’t try to kid yourself, Jules, you are extremely interested in having sex with me. It’s okay. You can admit it now. Especially now that you’re naked on a desk.”

Juliet was, of course,  _ very _ interested. But she didn’t want to let Shawn know that. “I mean, I already had my fun, so…” she teases. 

“But we can have some more fun,” Shawn tells her with a smirk. He reaches out to pull her legs around him, pulling her off the desk. It was hot, Juliet naked and clinging to him. Shawn leans in to kiss her again, even though their destination isn’t that far. 

He sets her down on the short side of the desk, still holding onto her thighs as his lips move with hers. “Why did you bring me over here?” Juliet asks, a little out of breath from the kiss. 

“So you can lay back if you want to,” Shawn tells her like it’s obvious. He takes a step back to finally rid himself of his boxers, opening the condom he’s still holding in his hand. 

“That’s...sweet of you,” Juliet says, honestly a little surprised. It was such a simple thing, something she hadn’t even thought of, but he had. 

Shawn shrugs as he gets the condom onto himself, “Your arms were shaking before. Thought you might want the option.” He steps back to her, his hands moving up her thighs, just to touch for a moment before scooting her closer to the edge. “This, though...this is definitely going to be sweet.”

Shawn’s hands are still on Juliet’s hips and he takes a moment to just remember. Just remember every moment of their encounter. Their first, but he hopes not their last. She looks at his face expectantly, her legs still around him, before she pulls him a little closer with her feet. “You can go now,” she tells him softly.

“Sorry, just making sure the mental snapshots of this night aren’t blurry in my mind,” he tells her. Before she has a chance to protest, Shawn reaches between them to line himself up, pushing into her slowly. Juliet gasps softly when he enters her, both from the surprise and the amazing way it feels.

Shawn lets out a little groan once he’s all the way inside of her, as he wraps his arms around her middle. His lips find their way to her neck, sucking gently underneath her ear as he begins to thrust into her. It’s difficult to do much moving at this angle, but he’s just getting started with her.

Juliet practically clings to Shawn, her legs wrapped tightly around his middle, her arms around his shoulders, just to keep him close. Her head tips to the side to let him get at her neck better, as she lets out little moans of pleasure with each push into her. 

He hums against her skin, dragging his teeth ever so gently over the sensitive skin of her neck. Juliet lets out a little yelp, but she doesn’t squirm away. Even now, he’s testing to see what she likes, how firm he can be, how firm he _should_ be for her to really enjoy it. Juliet seems to like a little more teeth on her neck than her nipples. He’ll remember that. 

Shawn pulls back, releasing her sides and moving his hands to her hips. He gets a good grip on them, pulling them even closer to him so he can thrust harder into her. And, just like he’d expected, Juliet leans back to lie flat on the desk. Her hair splayed out behind her head, her hands gently resting on her stomach, her eyes closed and her face contorted in pleasure. Shawn feels like he’s always looking at her when they’re at work, always noticing her even when they’re just in the precinct. Seeing her like this, just for him, is quite intoxicating. He’s sure he won’t last long.

He holds her hips tightly, his hips moving quickly. Juliet is writhing on the desk beneath him and he can’t keep his eyes off of her. She opens her eyes, struggling to do so, giving him a little smile as she looks at him. It doesn’t last long, though, as Shawn thrusts into her, stilling there for just a moment, teasing her. Her eyes flutter closed again when he pushes into her all the way, but they open again when he doesn’t keep moving. “Shawn,” Juliet says, practically whining.

Shawn chuckles softly at how lucky he is to be here with her right now. “God, you’re beautiful,” he tells her, his voice husky and genuine. Juliet giggles softly as well under his compliment, but a moan quickly tumbles from her lips when Shawn begins moving again.

He was right, he wasn’t going to last long. He puts her legs around him again, leaning down over Juliet, covering her with his body. He kisses her messily, all tongues and teeth and little noises of pleasure. He moans deeply, his hips stuttering as he finally comes, resting his cheek against hers. 

For a moment, they just stay there, as they try to catch their breath. But soon, Shawn raises up on his hands to look down at Juliet. “Do you want me to...keep going? For you?” he asks.

“Oh, no,” Juliet says, shaking her head, smiling up at him. “I am...more than satisfied.”

He nods at her answer, peeling himself away from her with a little humph. After tossing out the condom, Shawn stands there a little awkwardly as Juliet climbs off the desk to retrieve her clothes. “I...am drawing a blank at something snarky to say,” he tells her, looking around for his clothes as well.

“You don’t have to say anything at all,” Juliet tells him easily, putting back on her clothes.

He finds his boxers, then jeans, and finally the shirt she pulled off of him. “Was this a one-time thing?” he asks her, buttoning back up his shirt, “or will there be a repeat performance?”

“Let’s just...take it one day at a time,” Juliet tells him, slipping back on her shoes. “See where it goes. I do still have a date tomorrow night.”

“What?” Shawn says, mildly, yet truly, offended. “You’re still going to go out with him?”

Juliet bites her lips, trying to control her smile. “I mean...unless I have a better offer?”

Shawn takes that as the green light, that maybe this was more than just an accident, that maybe this meant something to her as well. “Maybe something will come up,” he says with a smirk, before heading towards the door.

“Aren’t we going to...clean up Gus’s desk?” Juliet asks though she heads to the door as well.

“Nah, I’ll just tell Gus it was raccoons,” Shawn says, holding the door open for Juliet as they leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This got long! But I am sure Shawn and Juliet's first time would include lots of snark and a few awkward moments, but still be really sexy!


End file.
